True Love Can Withstand Anything
by EvilAngel666
Summary: Its been ten years since Total Drama: Pahkitew Island and Topher and Sammy are now 26 and happily married with twin girls and another baby on the way. They then get a letter saying that they have to return for a ten year reunion. Sammy is terrified because she knows Amy will be there and the last time she saw Amy was the day she was locked up in prison swearing vengeance...rated T
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Topher had just been shot out of the cannon and landed at Playa des losers. He was pissed that Chris his idol humiliated him on national television so he decided he would go down to the beach and sulk. It was nighttime and the moon was full...as he was walking down the beach muttering to himself how much he now hated Chris and how he was so stupid for idolizing him in the first place when he heard faint crying. He looked up ahead and saw one of the twins. Her back was turned to him so he couldn't tell which one it was. Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to go and see why she was crying...maybe he could get her to tell him some juicy gossip about the other twin that he could use to get famous. As he approached her the crying grew louder and he realized something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he finally reached her. Her whole body stiffened obviously startled...she then turned around and he could see that her eyes were really red from crying. She put on a fake smile.

"Yep i'm just fine" she said hoping he would just leave her alone but no he sat down next to her.

"If your fine then why are you crying?" he asked her.

"Allergies" she lied.

Topher didn't believe her...as the moon shined its lunar light on them he saw her face better, no beauty mark and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen...they were like a crystal ocean of beauty...he the realized that it was Samey. Her eyes were really red and puffy.

"Allergies huh...i'm not so sure if i believe you Samey" Topher said as Sammy grew annoyed.

"My. Name. Is. SAMMY!" Sammy yelled annoyed startling Topher.

"I'm sorry...i didn't know...if your name is Sammy then why does everyone call you Samey?" Topher asked.

"Because i'm a mistake" Sammy replied, "Look can you please leave me alone...someone like you shouldn't be socializing with someone like me...it will ruin your whole image" Sammy hoped this would get Topher to leave but it didn't work.

"What do mean...?" Topher asked confused.

"What i mean is you good looking, popular while i'm hideous and a loser" Sammy replied.

"I don't think your hideous or a loser Sammy...i actually think your quite beautiful" Topher said as the moons light illuminated her beauty.

"Really...wait you called me Sammy?" she asked.

"Well you said it was your name" he replied.

"I thought you would forget and call me Samey again" Sammy said.

"Why would i do that?" Topher asked.

"Because that's what everyone else does...when your a hideous mistake people tend to forget your name" Sammy replied.

"Why do you keep saying those things about yourself?" Topher asked.

"Because there true...all my life i've been told i'm a mistake, i'm worthless, i don't deserve to live..." Sammy said as she began crying. Topher was dumbfounded...how could someone say those things to this poor girl...he didn't know what it was about Sammy but there was something about her that Topher liked...what he could remember she was always nice to people although he remembered that her and Amy fought allot. He snapped back to reality.

"Who would say such awful things to you?" Topher asked her. She looked hesitant to answer but finally revealed her abuser.

"Amy" she said causing her to cry more.

"Your own sister?" Topher asked shocked.

"And those are the nicest things she's ever said to me..." Sammy said. Topher was still shocked...he always thought that they cared for each other...they were sisters after all but with all the fighting they did maybe there was more to this story...suddenly he wanted to know more.

"Tell me everything" Topher said.

"You wouldn't believe me anyways" Sammy said turning her ahead away from him signaling she was done talking. Topher was considering going inside and talking to her tomorrow when she was in a better mood when he noticed something he hadn't before. Her left hand was buried deep in the sand and there was a dark liquid running from the spot.

"Sammy show my your left wrist" Topher said.

"Um no thanks" Sammy said quickly.

"That wasn't a question" Topher said grabbing her wrist and seeing the deep cut on her wrist as blood began gushing out of it. He then noticed the mirror shard in her hand.

"Sammy why the hell would you do this...you could have killed yourself" Topher said with slight anger in his voice.

"What do you think i was trying to do before you interrupted me" Sammy said as Topher finally realized why Sammy wanted to be alone.

"Tell me why would you do this...so what if Amy calls you names you have so much to live for" Topher said.

"No...No i don't Topher...my life is a living hell...Amy insulting me is just the tip of the ice burg...she does horrible things to me, she beats me, she makes me her slave...she does everything possible to make my life miserable...you want to see how horrible she is...just look at this" Sammy said lifting up her top and showing off her back revealing a very deep scar that ran down her entire spine, "This is what happens when you get Amy an A- on her homework...".

"She did that to you?" Topher asked shoked.

"Yep she grabbed a knife and sliced me open...and thats not all this one time i got the last dessert at school and refused to give it to her so she did this to me" Sammy said pull her left tight down revealing a a spiral scar the went up her leg, "Amy wrapped a barbed wire around my leg" Sammy said, "And then there was the time she sliced my eye open for taking too long in the shower". As the moon shined brighter Topher could see the deep scar going through her left eye...how could he have not noticed these scars before.

"Why haven't your parents stopped Amy from hurting you?" Topher asked.

"Because they don't love me...they even told me that they wish that i was never even born... i once slapped Amy after she slapped me hard across the face and my dad broke my hand" Sammy admitted as she began crying her eyes out. Topher couldn't believe someone could be that horrible to their own children...i mean sure his weren't good either they always worked and never had any time for him which is why he destined to be famous so they would finally notice him...but deep down Topher knew they loved him. He couldn't believe that someone could do that to their child...he then remembered that she was bleeding so he took of his sweater revealing a a white button up shirt underneath. her quickly wrapped his sweater around Sammy's wrist to stop the bleeding. She noticed and was shocked.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because your a sweet girl and i don't think you should be going through this" Topher replied.

"Did Amy put you up to this...to get me off my guard so she can hurt me again...because if that's true then you are sick..." Sammy began before Topher cut her off.

"No she didn't...i literally just got here...i tried stealing Chris's job and he tricked me into thinking i got it and then he revealed the truth and shot me out of a cannon" Topher explained.

"Oh my gosh...i'm so sorry" Sammy said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Topher said. Sammy couldn't believe how nice he was being...normally everyone was horrible to her.

"You know your the first person to ever be nice to me" Sammy said.

"What about Jasmine...she was nice to you wasn't she?" Topher asked.

"Well yes but she still called me Samey so i don't know if her kindness was sincere or not" Sammy replied.

"Why doe everyone call you Samey?" Topher asked.

"Because Amy got everyone to call me that since i'm the lesser twin" Sammy replied.

"I don't think so...from what you've been telling me it sounds like she's the lesser twin" Topher said as Sammy smiled. Her smile was beautiful. Topher couldn't take it anymore she was so beautiful and sweet and he was falling for her hard. He leaned in and kissed her. Sammy was shocked at first that he would even want to kiss her but then she soon found herself kissing him back. Topher wrapped his arms tightly around Sammy as he kissed her. Sammy couldn't believe this was happening but it was soon ruined by a loud pitched screech.

"SAMEY!...WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING...YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING ME A MILKSHAKE!...I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AN HOUR...UGHH YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT YOU STUPID BITCH!...DO I NEED TO TEACH YOU ANOTHER LESSON!" Amy yelled as she stormed down the beach. She then noticed Topher and that he was kissing Sammy, "OH MY FUCKING GOD!...HOW DARE YOU! I WAS GOING TO HOOK UP WITH TOPHER TOMORROW SO YOU GO AND STEAL HIM FROM ME! I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU SAMEY!. Amy then tackles Sammy and started repeatedly punching her in the head. Topher witnessing this grabbed Amy by the hair and pulled her off Sammy.

"Leave now...and if you ever hurt her again i'll make you very sorry" Topher whispered angrily in her ear as he pushed her down to the ground. Amy was scared so she got back up and ran off back towards the resort. Topher then went and helped Sammy to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned noticing the bruises forming.

"Yeah...i'm used to it" Sammy replied as tears began forming again. Topher wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried. It was at that moment Topher realized he loved Sammy and he refused to let Amy or anyone else hurt her again.

"Sammy" Topher said.

"Yes Topher?" Sammy asked wiping tears out of her eyes.

"I love you and i promise i won't let Amy or anyone else ever hurt you again. Sammy was speechless but finally found her voice.

"Topher i-i love you too" Sammy said as she began crying again.

"Why are you crying?" Topher asked her.

"These are happy tears...the first time i've ever had them" Sammy replied as Topher leaned in and kissed her again as he held her tightly.

Over the next few weeks Topher stayed as close to Sammy as possible protecting her from Amy and when the season ended and they all returned home Sammy and Topher both discovered that they live in the same town. Topher tried to convince Sammy many times to call social services on her family but she rejected the idea everytime not wanting to make things worse. The final straw was when he got a phone call from Sammy. Topher was sitting on the couch in his living room watching TV when his cell phone rang so he picked up the phone and answered seeing that the caller ID said Sammy's name.

"Hey Sammy whats up?" he asked her.

"Hey Topher can i come over for a little while or can we go out...i really can't be home right now" Sammy said her voice breaking making Topher worried.

"Sammy whats wrong?" Topher asked getting to his feet.

"Please just come get me" Sammy said as she hung up. Topher immediately grabbed his car keys and drove over to Sammy's house as fast as he could. When he finally arrived he saw Sammy sitting on the step outside waiting for him.

"Whats wrong?" he asked running up to her.

"Amy tried to kill me..." Sammy cried as Topher wrapped his arms around her holding her as she cried. Topher had enough he pulled out his cell phone and called his father who just so happened to be the town's police chief and told his father everything even though Sammy begged him not too. About five minuets later The police arrived arresting Amy and taking Sammy away from her family. At the court date the girls father lied saying that Amy never touched Sammy and that it was Sammy who hurt Amy but Topher had proof. He contacted Sierra and got her to send him un-aired footage from Pahkitew Island of Amy abusing Sammy which proved that Amy was the abuser. The judge had seen enough and sentenced Amy to ten years in prison and announced that Sammy was to be removed from their house meaning they would lose both their daughters. After Amy was put in handcuffs and taken away she swore vengeance on both Sammy and Topher. After she was gone Topher convinced his dad to convince the judge to let Sammy move in with them instead of her being thrown into a foster home. His father agreed and after talking to the judge who agreed Sammy moved into Topher's house and the two of them began a deeper more romantic relationship. Four years later Topher decided that Sammy was the girl for him. He planned a romantic night and took her to the place were they first officially met...the beach at Playa des losers. Topher was wearing a white button up shirt, and black dress pants and Sammy was wearing a strapless white dress. They were walking down the beach holding hands when Topher stopped.

"Topher what's wrong"? Sammy asked wondering why he stopped.

"Sammy i love you more then anything" Topher said.

"I love you too Topher" Sammy replied.

"And i want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you..." Topher said getting down on one knee and pulling a small black box out, he opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring, "Sammy Dilaurentis will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?"

Sammy was speechless but soon found her voice.

"Yes...a million times YES!" Sammy yelled in sheer excitement as Topher wrapped his arms tightly around her kissing her deeply on the lips, he then put the ring on her finger. Six months later their wedding day arrived. Sammy was getting ready with help from Emma her best friend since they were little kids. Before Topher, Emma was the only person there for her until she had to move away. Once she found out that Sammy was getting married she came all the way to just to see her old friend again. Emma is pale and has long dark red hair and blue eyes. After Sammy got ino her wedding gown which was ankle length with a long train. The color was pure snow white and it was strapless, Emma helped Sammy attach her veil.

"Oh my gosh i'm so nervous Emma...what if i screw something up" Sammy said.

"Sammy stop talking like that...Topher loves you...you know that...everything will be fine" Emma replied.

"I'm just so nervous" Sammy replied.

"Sammy calm down...everything will be fine" Emma said calming her down.

"Okay" Sammy replied.

A few minuets later it was time for her wedding to begin as Sammy began walking down the aisle. When Sammy saw that Topher was there waiting for her she started smiling as she made her way to him. He was wearing a black tuxedo. The minuet she reached him he moved her veil behind her head and kissed her deeply on the lips leaving her star-struck like always. After they broke the kiss the wedding began. They both said there I Do's and then came the vows.

Topher took Sammy's hands in his.

"Sammy with this ring i promise to always love and protect you...i promise that i will always be there for you and with me by your side i will make sure that you never feel alone again. i will do whatever it takes to make sure that you are always happy and loved...Sammy i love you more then anything...you are my everything and i can't imagine my life without you in it" Topher said putting the wedding ring on her finger as she began tearing up. It was then Sammy's turn.

"Topher with this ring i promise to always love and support you...i promise you that i will always be there for you no matter what...ever since you came into my life i can't imagine it without you...and i don't ever want to" Sammy said placing his wedding ring on his finger. After that the priest announced they were husband and wife and Topher kissed Sammy passionately on the lips again. Sammy was so happy...she was no longer Samey Dilaurentis she was Sammy Holbrook and her and Topher were happily married and were gong to be together forever. They then went to their reception and then after that they went home to the apartment they lived in and after carrying her across the threshold and making their way into their room Topher and Sammy gave each other their viginities. Sammy never had sex before because of Amy and Topher because even though he dated loads of girls he believed that sex was sacred and should only be done with someone you truly love which is why they call it making love. It was the most magical night for Sammy and she couldn't imagine it being any more perfect. The next day Topher and Sammy went to Hawaii for their honeymoon...which was a magical and beautiful experience for them both. And when they returned Sammy started getting sick and Topher grew nervous so he took her to the hospital and it turns out that Sammy was pregnant. They were so happy but they soon became worried when they found out that Sammy was pregnant with twin girls. Nine months later Topher and Sammy gave birth to two beautiful and healthy baby girls who they named Amber and Haley. Both girls were unique as they each had two different color eyes. They each had one of Sammy's blue eyes and one of Topher's green eyes. They were both the perfect mix of Topher and Sammy. Topher and Sammy kept a close eye on their daughters as they grew up but to their surprise Amber and Haley were nothing like their mom and aunt Amy they loved each other and always wanted to be together. A little while after the girls were born Topher and Sammy moved out of their apartment and bough a house in a gated community. For the next six years Topher and Sammy and their twin daughters lived together happily. Topher had gone to law school and became a detective and Sammy wrote a book about her life. After finishing her book Sammy found out she was pregnant again. Her and Topher were ecstatic until the day the letter arrived... It was addressed to the both of them and it said...

_Dear Topher and Sammy Holbrook_

_You are cordially invited aboard the SS Mclean for the ten year anniversary of Total Drama: Pahkitew Isalnd...all fourteen former contestants are required to attend or you will be sued for everything you own...can't wait to see you there_

_Chris Mclean_

They were both so annoyed that they had to go but Sammy was also terrified as she re-read the part about all fourteen contestants being required to go...and that meant Amy would be there...it also marked ten years since she was sent to prison and Sammy remembered the last thing she said before she was locked up was that she would make Sammy and Topher pay if it as the last thing she ever did.

**Well here is the prologue...the first chapter will be up soon so i hope you enjoyed the prologue...R&R and i hope you liked it i'm a big Sammopher shipper and i really am proud of this...no negative comments unless its constructive criticism...have a nice day bye :) **


	2. Chapter 1: The Reunion Part 1

**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited so far...this story will mainly be in Sammy's point of view but i'll let you know if i decide to change it...enjoy part one of the reunion **

**Chapter 1: The Reunion Part 1**

It was nighttime as I sat in the passengers seat of our black SUV as we drove to this stupid reunion. I began playing with my long blonde hair that now reached my waist. I let out a sigh as i was not happy. My husband turned to me.

"Sammy are you okay?" he asked me concerned.

"No Topher i'm not...i really don't want to this" I said admiring my outfit. Since i'm eight months pregnant its hard to find many outfits although i'm not complaining i'm really happy to be having another child...i'm currently wearing a purple dress that reaches below my knees. and black high-heels. Topher is wearing a white button up shirt, black blazer, black dress pants, black dress shoes and a black and grey striped necktie. He grabbed my hand squeezing it.

"I know...i don't want go either but it was in the fine print of our contracts that we return once for a ten year reunion" Topher explained.

"I know...its just that i don't want to see any of those awful people again" I explained.

"I know me neither...but we won't be there long i promise" he said kissing my hand making me giggle.

"You always know how to cheer me up" I said smiling but then i began frowning again as i thought of something unsettling. Topher must have noticed the expression on my face as he became concerned again.

"Okay i know this has to do with something else...Sammy talk to me" he said.

"Topher...i'm scared...she will be there...what if she tries to kill us"? i asked scared.

"I won't let her hurt you...you know that" Topher said.

"I know...i'm just still terrified of her" I said.

"I'm not going to let her hurt you...I love you" Topher said.

"I love too" I said as we pulled up to the pier. We got out and headed toward the dock when Topher wrapped his arms around me turning me towards him. He then kissed me. His lips were soft yet firm pressed against mine. Once he pulled away i became star-struck just like every other time he kissed me.

"Wow you really know how to kiss" I said as he began chuckling. He then put his arm around me and we walked down the dock towards Chris's yacht. When we arrived we saw Chef there waiting for us. He still looked the same.

"Chris the first two are here" he hollered as Chris came out on his cell phone.

"Look i have to host this reunion then i'll be home...no you can not buy a whole new wardrobe...what?...fine go ahead" Chris said hanging up the phone, "Chef remind me to look over that contract Courtney used to trick me into marrying her...again"

"Yeah whatever...the brats are here" Chef said as Chris finally noticed us. Wow Chris sure has changed. It looks as if he got some serious plastic surgery as his face is all distorted and he had numerous grey hairs showing and some of it was falling out.

"You see this is why i am so glad you gave up on wanting to be famous" I whispered in Topher's ear as he chuckled.

"Topher, Samey welcome to the reunion" Chris said, "Wow Samey you got fat" he started laughing.

"I'm Pregnant" I said annoyed.

"Wow Chris...the past ten years have not been kind to you" Topher said smirking.

"Shut up Topher" Chris said annoyed.

"Aww Chris you jealous that Topher and I still look the same while you've seemed to gain fifty years" I taunted smirking.

"Sammy that is one of the many reasons i married you" Topher said kissing me.

"Just shut the hell up and get on board...oh and Samey i have a very special surprise for you later tonight and she is real excited to see you" Chris said taunting me.

"Bite me Chris" I said although i was terrified as i knew he meant Amy. Topher's grip on me tightened.

"Mclean you better leave my wife alone or i'm gonna put you back behind bars" Topher threatened.

"And how are you gonna do that"? Chris asked smugly.

"I'm a detective...so if you keep making threats or if anything happens that physically harms someone like on the show i will personally haul your ass off to jail myself" Topher threatened as Chris actually looked scared for once. I will admit Topher is really sexy when he gets like this.

"Fine...i'll make you a deal you stay away from and i'll stay away from you" Chris said annoyed.

"Great" Topher said leading me onboard the yacht. We both walked towards the railing and admired the the moon shining on the nighttime water.

"You know that was really sexy" I said

"What was?" he asked.

"The way you told Chris off...if i wasn't so humoungeous right now i'd be all over you" I said seductively as he began chuckling.

"Absolutely beautiful" he said.

"What...the moon, the water"? i asked curious.

"I was talking about you" he replied.

"Oh...duh...blonde moment" I said face palming as he chuckled again, "You know we've been together for ten years and i'm still not used to getting compliments" I said.

"Well its a good thing i have all eternity to get you used to it" He said as we kissed again.

"Well, well, well lookie who ended up together" a familiar Australian accent said. We both broke off our kiss and turned to see Jasmine standing there smirking at us.

She still looks the same although she now has a pixie cut and she's wearing a midnight blue blouse, black jeans and black high heels.

"Jasmine hey" I said giving her a hug, "How have you been"

"So you guys are still together...and i see your expecting a baby" Jasmine said.

"Yep...its our third baby" I sad rubbing my stomach.

"Third...wow you've been busy" Jasmine said.

"Well the first time we had twins" Topher said.

"Twins...boys or girls or both?" Jasmine asked.

"Two beautiful girls ...Amber and Haley and unlike me and Amy they love each other very much" I explained.

"Wow you guys are so lucky" Jasmine said.

"Are you still with Shawn...i mean we lost touch when the show ended" I said asking her.

"No...we actually broke up a couple years after we returned home...Shawn's fear of Zombie's got so much worse he began attacking random people on the street...i knew at that moment i could never start a family with him he might think the kids were zombies and burn them alive or somethin" Jasmine explained.

"Wow" I replied.

"So what have you two been up to?" Jasmine asked.

"Well besides our wonderful family i work as a detective" Topher replied.

"And i wrote book about my life" I replied.

"Is there a part about the wicked witch in there"? Jasmine asked.

"Yeah a pretty big section" I replied.

"Hey while everyone else arrives do you you wanna just hang out here and see how everyone's changed"? Jasmine asked.

"Sure...the less i have to interact with the jerks who helped make my life hell the better" I said.

"And i thought they were all horrible people...and of course i'm not going to leave Sammy's side" Topher said holding me close.

"You guys really make a cute couple...now why wasn't i invited to the wedding?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh well...it was a small wedding and we didn't know where you were or how to contact you" I replied.

"I'm just joking...i don't think i could have made it anyways...i had allot going wrong at that time" Jasmine said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" I said.

"Its okay...hey it looks like your not the only ones who hooked up" Jasmine said as Sugar and Leonard arrived. Sugar still looks the same although now she's wearing a silver sparkly dress that reaches her ankles and silver high heels.. Leonard is still dressing like a wizard.

"Sugar's here ya'll" Sugar said.

"Yes my fair Sugar we are here all thanks to my teleporting spell" Leonard said.

"Oh Wizard..."Sugar said staring at him dreamily.

"Wow they haven't changed" Topher said.

"I heard she's till doin beauty pageants and he's still LARPing" Jasmine said as i began laughing. I then stopped when i saw Dave who had dirty waist-length hair and is wearing a black ripped black tee-shirt that says girls ruin everything, unwashed ripped jeans and no shoes walked in followed By Beardo who wore a yellow tee-shirt, a jean jacket, jeans and black sneakers.

"Dave is now the lead singer of a all women hating death metal band and he doesn't give a shit about germs anymore and Beardo...he's a professional DJ now" Jasmine explained as Ella walked in. She is now bald and wearing silk red monk robes.

"Is that Ella"? I asked shocked.

"After getting the boot and getting kicked out of her apartment for singing Ella became a Buddhist and took a vow of silence...she doesn't sing anymore...or talk...or anything vocal" Jasmine explained as another girl walked in. She had a black mohawk, big muscles and and is wearing a white tank top, jeans and black wedges.

"Is that Sky"? I asked shocked.

"Yeah after Dave rejected her and after Keith dumped her she became a body builder to properly find an outlet for her rage" Jasmine explained.

"Wow the poor thing" I said as i saw three more familiar faces. Max, Scarlett and Rodney.

Max is seen in a black tuexdo and has very wrinkly face which looks to be from feat. Scarlett is wearing a strapless beige top, a black blazer, black dress pants and black high heels, her hair is still in a bun and she has her glasses while Rodney is wearing the same clothes...

"Wow Max and Scarlett are different...and Rodney isn't" I said.

"Max and Scarlett run one of the most successful businesses in the country...Scarlett designed a brand new computer system, Max is her servant...he thinks he's her business partner but he's not and Rodney took over his fathers farm" Jasmine explained as another old contestant showed up. He had messy brown hair and was in a straight jacket.

"Is that" Topher asked.

"Yep Shawn...he got locked up in an insane asylum after he attacked the prime minister" Jasmine said.

"That was Shawn" Me and Topher said together

"You heard about that on the news didn't you"? Jasmine asked.

"Yeah we did" I replied.

"Hey singing girl...why ain't you singing" Sugar yelled at Ella who simply shrugged, "You making fun of me i'll kill you bitch"

Sugar then lunged at Ella but Leonard held her back.

"Oh god...these people are animals" I said.

"I know" Topher agreed.

"At least i have you" I said as he kissed me again.

"Where's my darling sister _Samey!" _I heard a voice say that made my blood run cold with fear

**Well here is part one of the reunion...this is just the intro...tell me what you think and if you like it...R&R...have a nice day bye :)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Reunion Part 2

**Thank you for all you continued support...just as a heads up i've got a cold right now so if this doesn't seem as good that is why but i will try my hardest...warning this chapter contains a scene with lost of blood...please enjoy chapter 2**

**Chapter 2: The Reunion Part 2**

"Where's my darling sister _Samey!" _I heard a voice say that made my blood run cold with fear. I tensed up with fear as i turned around and what i saw made my jaw drop. Amy walked on board and she was stunning. She was really thin but not enough to look anorexic, her blonde hair which now reached her waist glowed in the moonlight...her eyes were a vibrant and beautiful blue. And the dress she wore which was strapless and cut off at her mid thighs fit her body amazingly and was blood red accompanied by black high-heels. She was absolutely gorgeous...and like usual better looking then me...i looked down at my stomach...sure there was a baby growing in there at that was the reason why i got so big...but why did i have to like this while she looks like that. All of the guys instantly began staring at her. Even Dave who hates all women with a fiery passion. Rodney like the love struck idiot he is made his way over to Amy.

"Hi Amy...I...roses are beautiful...you have good looking...pretty face" Rodney said stumbling over his words.

"Nice to see you too Rodney" Amy said as Chris approached.

"Amy so great to have you back...you brought in such ratings to the show...especially when they halled you off to jail" Chris said as Amy kicked him in the shin

"Ow!" Chris said.

I couldn't tell if she did that because she's evil or if its because its Chris...as i looked around as everyone even the girls were staring at Amy's beauty...i felt like Samey all over again when i felt an arm pull me close. I looked up and saw Topher holding me close. i noticed he wasn't staring at Amy...he was glaring at her.

"Thank you for not being like everyone else" i said hugging him. He hugged me back.

"Of course...you know your the only one i think is beautiful...besides under all that fakeness lies a hideous demon" Topher said holding me tighter.

"Your right" I said.

"Besides no matter how she looks she'll never destroy the love i have for you" Topher said kissing me. I literally wanted to melt when he said that. I guess Amy found us by then because the next thing i knew she was giving me a huge hug ruining my kiss with Topher.

"Oh sister dear i missed you so much" Amy said.

"H-hi Amy" i said nervous.

"So how have you been...what have you been up to?" Amy asked me.

"None of your business she witch...why don't you go back and rot in your cell where you belong...after all the things you put Sammy through do you honestly think she'll just forgive and forget like that" Topher yelled at Amy. Amy looked angry at first very angry...then she did something i never thought possible...Amy cried.

"Y-your riiiiggggghhhhhhhhhttttttttttttt...i was so horrible to you Sammy and i'm so soooorrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy!...can you ever forgive me?" Amy asked crying. I stared at her as the tears kept flowing and something inside of me believed her.

"Of course i can" I said hugging her.

She hugged me back.

"I just want to thank you for sending me to prison...it really straightened me out and i had allot of time to think about my actions and i'm absolutely disgusted by them...thank you Topher for protecting my little sister...she means everything to me" Amy said. She then took a good look at me.

"Let me see, wedding ring, pregnant...you two are still together?" Amy asked.

"Yes we are" Toper said still glaring at Amy.

"We've been together ever since the show ended, we got married six years ago...then i got pregnant with twin girls and now were having another" I explained.

"Oh i'm so happy for you...listen i'm gonna go say hi to some of my old friends but i can't wait to fully catch up later...love you" Amy said walking off.

"I can't believe...it only took twenty-six years but Amy finally loves me" I said looking at Topher. But the look on his face told me he didn't agree, "What?"

"Don't you think its a little strange that she's acting all nice and kind...i mean after all the pain she caused you your willing to easily forgive her?" he asked me.

"Surprisingly yes...i know what your thinking but i believe that she's really changed...just give her a chance...for me please?" i begged.

"Fine...you know i can't say no to you...i'll give her a chance but i still don't trust her" Topher said.

"Thank you" I said kissing him. As i was about to pull away he pulled me in closer for a much deeper kiss that lasted for a few minuets. After what seemed like a lifetime he pulled away.

"Wow ten years later and you still leave me breathless" I said causing him to chuckle.

"That was the plan..." He said smiling causing me to smile too. He lead me over to a table and we sat down. Jasmine then came over and joined us.

"Sorry i left when Satan arrived...i needed to make an important phone call...so what happened?" she asked

"Amy apologized and wants to be my sister again" I said filled with joy.

"Seriously...and you believe that?" Jasmine asked

"Yes i do...she was really sincere and...well i've been wishing for this every birthday since i could talk" I said

"Wait what?" Jasmine asked shocked.

"Do explain" Topher said.

"Well every birthday since i was little... i always wished that Amy would love me...you see my every year my parents make Amy this huge cake and gave her an extravagant party with all her friends...i was locked in my room so i couldn't ruin her good time" I explained as i noticed the horrified expressions on their faces, "It wasn't that bad though my parents would always by me a store bought cupcake, stick a candle in it and then lock me in my room...every year i'd blow out the candle and wish for a loving sister...and now my wish has come true".

"Sammy thats just horrible...i knew your parents were the worst parents on earth...but i didn't know they never gave you a birthday" Topher said.

"Why do you think i was so nervous when your parents planned that birthday party for me...i was terrified i would screw it up" I said.

"You couldn't screw anything up...your absolutely perfect" Topher said making me giggle.

"Wow you two really make a cute couple...i'm really happy you found someone who loves you for you Sammy" Jasmine said.

"Thanks Jasmine" I said giving her a hug. She hugged me back.

A little while later a waitress came to take our orders. Topher and Jasmine each ordered steak tips.

"I'll have, The same as them plus, chicken wings, french fries, onion rings, fried mushrooms, fried calamari, fried shrimp, fried cams, baked potatoes, ribs, potato salad, pasta salad, bacon, pizza, a cheeseburger, sushi and seven layer ice cream cake" I said as the waitress stared at me in shock, "I'm eight months pregnant and if i don't get all of that i might have a tantrum" i warned her.

"I'll be right back with your food" she said.

"Wow if Owen were here he'd probably ask you to marry him" Jasmine joked.

"And then i would knock him out" Topher said as i giggled again.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you more" he said.

"Not possible" I replied.

"Very possible...i think you know that" Topher said as i smiled.

"After the ski trip how could i" I said as he held me close.

"What ski trip?" Jasmine asked.

"Me and Topher went on a skiing trip six years ago...there was an incident and i went over a cliff...Topher followed me trying to save me but we both ended up lost and stuck miles away from civilization plus i broke my ankle in the fall" I explained.

"I carried her for three days trudging through the snow trying to find civilization but eventually we both collapsed from exhaustion" Topher explained.

"I ended up passing out from exhaustion and the cold...we were going to die...but then Topher does something i couldn't believe...he gave me his coat his only source of warmth...he scarified his own life to extend mine...fortunately someone found us a few minuets later...or i would have lost him...i couldn't believe you would do that for me" I said.

"Of course i would i love you" Topher said.

"I knew you loved me...i just didn't know you loved me that much" I said.

"Of course i do...if i didn't i wouldn't i wouldn't have proposed the next week..Sammy i love you more then anything" Topher said.

"I love you more" I said.

"Well i love you most" Topher said kissing me deeply. I melted into the kiss. Everytime he kissed me he brought me to cloud nine with my head spinning. I then felt my bladder start to rise so i broke the kiss.

"I'll be right back i just have to use the bathroom" I said getting up as Topher grabbed my arm.

"I'll let you go...if you finish what you started" he said smirking. Oh how can i resist him...wait i know how.

"I'd love to but it says otherwise" I said pointing at my stomach.

He looked at my stomach.

"You just like ruining all my fun don't you" He said pretending to be annoyed.

"I'll be right back" I said.

"On quick kiss before you go" he said getting up and kissing me again. As we broke away i was ready to burst.

"Unless you want a golden shower i really need to go" I said.

"Doesn't sound too bad" Topher said flirtatiously as i blushed embarrassed, "I'm just kidding go...i'll be right here when you get back". I rushed to the bathroom as fast as i could and as soon as i got in there i sat down in the stall and went. After i finished i walked over to the sink and washed my hands.

"Are you having fun?" i heard a voice ask me. I turned around and saw Amy standing there.

"Amy...hi yeah i am...i'm also really glad we made up...now we can really be sisters" I said.

"Absolutely...come here give me a big sisterly hug" Amy said as i walked over and gave her a hug. It was nice but then i felt sharp horrible pain on my left side.

"You know you should have listened to your husband when he said not to trust me...but then you were always a gullible naive moron weren't you _Samey_" Amy said pulling away from the hug. I then looked down and noticed a knife wedged deep into my stomach.

"Amy...why?" I asked shocked.

"BECAUSE SPAREAMY YOU RUINED MY LIFE YOU FUCKING BITCH!...I SPENT TEN YEARS LOCKED UP IN PRISON WHILE YOU GOT TO BE A PRISSY LITTLE HOUSEWIFE...LISTEN TO ME BITCH I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU...I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE AND MAKE YOU WATCH!...THEN I'M GOING TO FIX THINGS BETWEEN US BY MAKING YOU MY SLAVE AGAIN UNDERSTAND ME BITCH!" she yelled smacking me hard across the face knocking me to the floor. She then walked over and ripped the knife out as blood began gushing out.

"That abomination inside you will be dead within minuets...oh and did you like how i used your birthday wish against you...you shouldn't have written it down in you diary so much you know i always read it...also it was allot of work pretending to actually not be disgusted that you exist...but i think i did a pretty good job...ciao sis" Amy said as she flushed the knife and walked out the door. I sat there in a pool of blood in horrifying pain...but it was so painful i couldn't scream i just sat there as my vision became blurry...more and more blood gushed out as my vision grew dark. The next thing i knew i felt really cold, then i heard someone frantically calling my name but i chose to ignore their calls as i let the familiar darkness overcome me

**Chapter 3 will be up in January...i hope you all enjoyed chapter 2...i bet you all want to kill me but don't worry this is not the end...R&R and tell me what you think...have a nice day bye :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Moments Later

**Here is chapter 3 don't worry Sammy is fine...nothing bad is going to happen to her...well nothing worse then what's already happened...enjoy chapter 3 and please don't hate me for the last one**

**Chapter 3: Moments Later**

The darkness swirled around me...i couldn't see a thing as i made my way through the thick black fog surrounding me. I was use to the darkness...i always got lost in it...it was my home and it always would be no matter what i tried to do i would always be trapped in darkness..i've grown to accept that...as i continued my frivolous search for an exit i saw a bright light up ahead...i ran towards it and found a door. I burst through the door basking in its warm glow...that is until i woke up. I sat up in my bed realizing some thing was wrong. I was back in my childhood bedroom...i got out of bed and looked in the mirror across from me...i was wearing my cheerleading uniform...i haven't worn that thing in ten years...in fact i looked ten years younger

"Did you really sleep in that thing...because if you did your stupider then i thought...it won't make you prettier if you keep trying to dress like me c**t" I heard a voice say. I saw Amy standing there with a terrifying smile on her face. She looked different like she was sixteen again.

"Amy...did you need something" I asked terrified.

"Nope but i did want to show you something" Amy said as a baby appeared in her arms, "Isn't it adorable"

"Amy why do you have a baby?" I asked terrified.

"Are you stupid or something...its yours slut" Amy said as the baby began crying.

I realized it was my baby...we had the same eyes...i approached it...my instincts told me to get it away from her...to protect it...as i reached out to take my baby Amy let go of it.

"Oops" She said smiling a sinister smile.

"I dove to catch it but it was to late it fell to the floor smashing into a million pieces...like if a glass vase was dropped. I picked up the pieces and began crying.

"Aww poor wittle Spareamy...wost her waby...you don't deserve to reproduce...and when i see to it that the other abominations you created are gone you'll thank me...like you should have done all those years ago for letting you live in the house and have your own room...i could have easily made you sleep in the dog house...but no i didn't...you should be treating me like a martyr for crying out loud you stupid bitch" Amy said back handing me. I cried more and more as she got annoyed and started to leave...

"Remember what i told you sis...no one will ever love a worthless mistake like you...now clean up this mess" Amy ordered me.

"No" I said

"Excuse me?" Amy asked enraged.

"I said NO!" I yelled.

"After all i've done for you?" Amy yelled back.

"What are you talking about...you've done nothing but make my life miserable" I yelled

"Thats it...i was gonna let it slide but you can join that filthy thing" Amy said pulling a knife out of nowhere. She then lunged at me and began repeatedly stabbing me...i tried to fight her off but i was weak...after trying and trying i finally was able to push her off i got up to run but she tripped me...she then flipped me over and brought the knife down to stab in my eye i screamed at the top of my lungs knowing what was to come but the next thing i knew Amy and the knife were gone and i shot up from where i was laying down only to find myself in a white room. The next thing i knew a pair of arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Oh my god Sammy i thought i lost you" a voice said.

"It took my eyes a few minuets to adjust but i then realized that i was in a hospital room, that whole thing that just happened was a nightmare and the person holding me was Topher my husband...thank god it was all a dream i don't want to be sixteen again.

"W-what happened" I asked still confused.

"Amy attacked you in he bathroom...don't you remember?" Topher asked me as it all came back.

"She used my birthday wish against me...she tricked me" I said as i began tearing up.

"Its okay...shh everything will be okay now...i'm not going to let that demonic abomination hurt you again..i have every guy on the force hunting the bitch down as we speak...this time she'll get the death penalty i'll make sure of it"Topher said calming me down.

"Why...why would she do this i thought she really had changed" I said through tears.

"Because she is a horrible person without a heart...and she's jealous of you" Topher said.

"Jealous of me...that makes no sense" I said.

"I spoke about it with Dawn at playa des losers once ten years ago and she told me that you were always the nicer one and made friends so easily and Amy resented you for that so she decided that if she couldn't be liked more she would make you liked less" Topher explained as i pull away from the hug to see his face. He looked exhausted with worry and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh my gosh are you okay...were you crying?" I asked concerned.

"All night...i couldn't bare the thought of losing you Sammy...if i did i would kill myself...i wont lose you...which is why i'm going to personally snap Amy's neck when they find her...when i found you in the bathroom i was ready to kill her" Topher said.

"How did you know something was wrong?" I asked.

"I saw Amy come out of the bathroom and when you didn't i went to check on you and when you didn't answer i rushed in and found you in a pool of you own blood...i was so terrified i lost you...i did everything i could to stop the bleeding until the paramedics arrived" Topher said holding me again, "I just couldn't imagine living without you".

"I started tearing up again but these were happy tears...he really loved me that much...then i thought of something that made my heart drop. I remembered i was in a pool of my own blood...i put my hand on my stomach and felt nothing...it was flat.

"W-what happened to the b-baby?" I asked terrified of his answer. Topher sighed and then spoke.

"He didn't make it" He finally said as i realized what my dream was telling me.

"No that can't be right" I said beginning to cry again.

"When we got here they said you lost too much blood to keep you both alive and i had to choose which one of you to save" Topher explained. Suddenly i grew very angry.

"WHY DID YOU CHOOSE ME!...YOU SHOULD HAVE PICKED THE BABY! WHY ON EARTTH WOULD YOU CHOSE SAMEY!" I yelled through tears as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Because i love you and refuse to lose you...imagine what it would be like if the girls lost their mother...they remind me so much of you that i would get so depressed i'd take my own life just to see you again...then they would be orphans...they need you Sammy...i need you...Sammy i love you and i refuse to lose you...i wont...i just wont" Topher said as he began crying. I calmed down after hearing his words and seeing him cry...i've never seen him cry before...he was always my rock...he was the one who comforted me when i cried...never the other way around. I just held him trying to sooth him.

"I'm sorry i freaked out on you...it wasn't right i'm glad you choose me its just...she took away my baby...she takes everything away from me and now she's done it again. Topher wrapped his arms around me as i teared up again and we both just held each other and cried. After a good ten minuets we stopped.

"Amy said her plan was to kill you and the girls and make me watch...then she'll make me her slave again" I told him

"Well if she thinks she's getting near any one of us i'll blow her fucking brains out" Topher said pissed as held me tighter.

"Thank you for saving my life...again" i said.

"Of course...Sammy i will always be there to keep you safe and protect you...your life is way more important to me then my own" Topher said making me smile.

"You always know the right words" I said.

"I Love you" He said.

"I Love you more" I said.

"Well i Love you most" He said kissing me. After we stopped i noticed a basinet in the corner. I then looked at Topher and said something i knew i would regret

"I want to see him...i want to see our baby" I said.

"Sammy i don't think thats a good idea" Topher said.

"Please Topher...she took him from me...i should at least get to see him" I said.

"Okay" He said not happy about my decision as he walked over to the basinet and picked the baby up. He carried him over to me and placed him in my arms. He was small and very red except his scalp and his face which were blue. His eyelids were barley open but i could see the color...he had my eyes. I broke down in tears again as Topher wrapped his arms around me cradling me as i cried. Although they may have seemed like it these were not sad tears...No these were angry ones...i've never been angry like this before...i swear i will make Amy pay as i rip her mother fucking skull off her mother fucking body...THIS. I. SWEAR!

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3 i just couldn't leave you hanging til January...i'm not that heartless...chapter 4 will be up in January though...R&R and tell me what you thought have a nice day bye :)**


End file.
